


Porwanie

by Walkiria_Kain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkiria_Kain/pseuds/Walkiria_Kain
Summary: Tony Stark oraz Clint Barton zostali porwani.





	Porwanie

**Author's Note:**

> Żadna z postaci Marvel Universe nie należy do mnie

Tony obudził się zdezorientowany w głowie mu dzwoniło, nie wiedział co się stało i gdzie on jest. Kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył ,że jest zamknięty w jakiejś komórce razem z Clintem, który  
leżał na ziemi obok niego. Tony próbował usiąść, próbował to jest kluczowe słowo ponieważ kiedy tylko podniósł głowę trochę do góry poczuł taki ból głowy ,że aż miał mroczki przed oczami ,jęknął i położył głowę z powrotem na ziemi. Po jakimś czasie usłyszał jęk obok niego to był Clint. Tony powoli zaczął przypominać co się stało. Był w drodze do Avengers Tower razem z Clintem wracali z LA z jakiegoś spotkania. Kiedy w aucie w którym jechali została uwolniona jakaś substancja która ich szybko uśpiła, a obudził się tutaj. tony ponownie próbował usiąść tym razem powoli.Kiedy podnosił głowę znów poczuł ból jednak tym razem się go spodziewał więc mógł go odepchnąć. Kiedy usiadł oparł się o ścianę i mógł w końcu się rozejrzeć. Tak jak myślał wcześniej byli zamknięci w jakiejś komórce. w rogu oddalonym od drzwi była obskurna toaleta oraz umywalka więc mieli przynajmniej dostęp do wody. W rogu naprzeciwko toalety była kamera zawieszona tuż pod sufitem więc mieli widok na całą komórkę. drzwi wglądały na pancerne bez żadnej klamki i zamka więc musiały być elektryczne na jakiś kod lub czytnik .Oznaczało to ,że nie mogli w żaden sposób otworzyć drzwi od ich strony ,musieli poczekać aż któryś z ich porywaczy otworzy drzwi i w jakiś sposób w tedy uciec Np. powalając go w co tony wątpił żeby się udało, czekać na ratunek z SHIELD i Avengers lub oszukać porywaczy i uciec. Z tym,że nie wiedział z kim ma do czynienia i czego chcą ale podejrzewał ,że chcą aby albo im coś zbudował albo wyjawił im schemat czegoś lub informację jak coś zbudować.Tony spojrzał na Clinta który w trakcie jego przemyśleń również się ocknął i usiadł oparty o ścianę.-Jak myślisz czego od nas chcą ?-zapytał Clinta. -Nie wiem ale sądzę ,że zaraz się dowiemy.-Odpowiedział Clint wskazując na otwierające się drzwi.

**Author's Note:**

> Dajcie mi proszę znać w komentarzu co myślicie ponieważ jest to moje pierwsze fanfiction.


End file.
